Anhelos de Navidad
by El jardin de los hechizos
Summary: Ella ama a su familia más que nada en el mundo, cada integrante es especial y merece ser tratado como tal, Mamá Eli no escatimará en esfuerzos para que su navidad en familia sea la mejor y papá Tony ayudará para que ese sueño se realice ¿Será que lograrán realizar ese Anhelo de Navidad? (Personajes Anthony & Elizabeth)


**Disclamier**: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la saga de Twiligth y a la increíble Stephanie Meyer. Este es Os está participando en el concurso de Navidad del grupo "El jardín de los hechizos de Maya" (facebook / groups / El jardín de los hechizos de Maya ) y su autor se dará a conocer una vez finalizadas las votaciones.

**Summary: **Ella ama a su familia más que nada en el mundo, cada integrante es especial y merece ser tratado como tal, Mamá Eli no escatimará en esfuerzos para que su navidad en familia sea la mejor y papá Tony ayudará para que ese sueño se realice ¿Será que lograrán realizar ese Anhelo de Navidad?

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Anhelos de Navidad<strong>_

**Anthony Pov:**

Miré a mi amada Eli, tan hermosa como el primer día en que la conocí, sólo que ahora la amo muchísimos más que entonces, tararea una canción navideña mientras envuelve montañas de regalos para toda la familia.

—¿Qué tanto me ves? —voltea y me mira con esa sonrisa cargada de humor y de amor.

—Lo hermosa que eres —sonrío de regreso y voy a sentarme a su lado, soy un negado para eso de las manualidades, traté de ayudarle pero terminé haciéndola trabajar más.

—Adulador —me golpea con su hombro pero sigue con su trabajo afanosamente.

—Amor, ¿Sabes que faltan dos semanas para navidad? —observo todo el desastre.

—Muy poco tiempo Tony —suspira y me acaricia la pierna—. Nuestros niños estarán aquí y quiero que todo sea perfecto, los regalos el árbol, las luces, los adornos, la cena…

—Shhh —le doy un masaje en sus estresados hombros—, todo estará perfecto, de eso que no te quepa la menor duda, todos nuestros niños te aman con o sin regalos o árbol, luces, adornos y demás, eres la mejor y siempre lo serás.

—También los amo y por eso precisamente quiero que todo sea como ellos se merecen —sonríe y me da un beso en la mejilla—. Si me traes un rico chocolate creo que te podría amar más que ayer.

—Hasta dos —río y le doy un beso en la mejilla, entro a la cocina y preparo ese chocolate y tomo unas galletas, le caería bien un descanso.

Se levanta de la alfombra dejando de lado el regalo ya envuelto y añadiéndolo a la montaña ya existente, y luego se sienta en el sofá, suspira y mueve el cuello, estira los músculos de la espalda y palmea su lado para que me siente.

—Toma, creo que no me salió tan mal —toma la taza y bebé pequeños sorbos degustando.

—Delicioso como siempre mi amor —sonríe y coge una galleta, la remoja en el chocolate antes de meterla en su boca.

—¿Sabes que puedo ayudarte en algunas cosas, o puedes llamar a los chicos para que lo hagan? — insisto levantándole las piernas y colocándolas en mi regazo, comienzo a darle un masaje para que descanse un poco.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero involucrarlos, sabes que principalmente Emmett y Jacob, tienen lengua de más y pueden decir algo; además, Justin y Edward no tienen tiempo.

—Bueno pues tendrás que conformarte conmigo —bromeo.

—Hace muchos años que me conformé contigo —me hago el enojado y, ella ríe a carcajadas antes de incorporarse y sentarse en mi regazo—. Nunca podría solo conformarme contigo tonto, tu haz sido, eres y serás mi mundo hasta mi último respiro.

—Creo que eso tendrá que demostrarlo usted señora —finjo indignación.

—Puedo demostrar eso y más señor —coquetea y se levanta, camina hacia nuestra recamara moviéndose sensualmente y me apresuro a alcanzarla.

... … ... … … ….

—¿Así? —respiro agitadamente mientras pregunto.

—No, más adentro —insiste ella y empujo con más fuerza.

—¿Ahora? —casi colapso del esfuerzo pero debo cumplir mi promesa.

—¡Dios no!, sácalo un poco —hago lo que pide—, un poco a la derecha, a la otra derecha —hago lo que me pide sintiendo el corazón en la garganta, esta mujer tiene mucho aguante, y no quiero decir que yo esté viejo—. Así… un poco más… así ¡Perfecto! —dio saltos y aplaudió mientras miraba como quedaba colocado el Santa Claus, quiso que pareciera que estaba saliendo o entrando a la chimenea.

Habíamos pasado todo el día colocando los adornos navideños, faltan dos días y quiere terminar hoy con esto porque mañana empieza con la comida, tiene que preparar para una legión y ha decidido que será ella misma quien se encargue de todo, desde el pavo hasta los dulces.

—Espero que mis niños estarán felices cuando vean todo —dijo abrazándome y entregándome un enorme refresco.

—Estoy seguro que sí, aunque aún no sé cómo se te ocurrió que los duendes de santa pudieran ser, doctores, jugadores de fútbol americano…

—Mira, tú eres Santa, yo la señora Claus y los duendes son nuestros niños —reí a carcajadas, mi hermosa es todo un caso y así la amo.

—Ahora prendamos todo para ver que funcione bien y vamos por la compra de lo que nos hace falta —tira de mí, vaya que tiene fuerza y me dejo llevar bañándome un poco con el refresco.

—¡Estoy emocionada! —salta viendo como todo enciende a la perfección.

—Nos quedó perfecto —yo también estoy emocionado y desesperado por ver a nuestros niños.

—Ahora a comprar los faltantes para la comida, creo que haré un poco más de dulces, esos son los que se van a terminar muy pronto —sonríe mirando alrededor.

—Deja me cambio y vamos —señalo la mancha en mi ropa y ríe.

… … … … … …

La mesa está puesta, las luces encendidas y nosotros vestidos con nuestras mejores galas, hay un servicio de Catering que contratamos para poder disfrutar del momento.

Escuchamos ruido de varios autos y estiramos la cabeza para poder ver; parece una caravana la que entra, ocho autos en fila como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para hacerlo, aunque no me extrañaría que así fuera.

El primero en bajar es Charlie, nuestro consuegro, vestido con un esmoquin negro, camisa blanca y moño, parece fuera de lugar y trae cara de molesto tirando del cuello.

—Hola Eli, tan bella como siempre, las luces que adornan tu casa son opacadas totalmente con tu resplandor —dice besando la mano de mi esposa, si no fuera por la amistad que nos une además de la familiaridad me molestaría, pero sé, que lo hace con inmenso respeto.

—Eres un adulador Charlie, estamos muy felices que hayas podido venir a pasar la navidad con nosotros —dice Eli emocionada abrazándolo y besándole la mejilla, sonrío al ver como sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo.

—Buenas noches Tony, si no fuera porque te estimo y respeto trataría de conquistar esta bella señora —nos saludamos estrechándonos las manos y palmeándonos la espalda.

—Deja de cortejar a mi consuegra Charlie, que un día de estos Tony te va a patear el trasero —se burló de él mi otro consuegro, Patrick, el padre de Justin.

—No pelen chicos, parecen unos niños —los regaña Ellen, mi consuegra, tirando de la oreja de su esposo, quien se queja como niño.

—Déjalos, de todas formas no van a cambiar porque los regañes —ríe Eli y les saluda emocionada.

—Abelita, abelita —regordeta y con un bello traje rojo de Santa versión femenina llega corriendo la pequeña Jackie, hija de Jacob y Nessie, hermosa como su madre, el vivo retrato de ella.

—Ven aquí y regálame un beso hermosura —Eli la carga y rápidamente recibe un "ataque de besos", ambas ríen felices.

—Hola abelito ¿Cómo tas? —sonríe mostrando sus pequeños dientes y tiende sus brazos hacia mí, rápidamente la cargo recibiendo mi propio "ataque de besos".

—Buenas noches mamá Eli —saludan Jacob y una muy embarazada Vanesa.

—Buenas noche chicos, no saben lo feliz que soy de que hayan venido —los abraza y besa, también la barriga de Nessie ganándose un par de patadas del pequeño Charlie, como se llamará el bebé.

—No nos perderíamos esta celebración por nada mamá Eli es muy importante para nosotros, se podría decir que ya es una tradición —dijo un muy emocionado Jacob, nadie creería que este chico maduraría y sería un padre responsable.

—Deja a mamá Eli que su bebé oso ha llegado —dice Emmett cargándola y girando con ella sin importarle estropearle el vestido o peinado.

—¡Emmett!, bájala ahora mismo —lo regaña Martha quien trae a su pequeño Mark en brazos, quien tiene el pulgar en la boca como si fuera lo más delicioso del mundo.

—Lo siento bebé —dice provocando que no riéramos y besa la mejilla de Eli recibiendo otro beso de respuesta.

—También estoy feliz de verte hijo —se acerca a Martha y la abraza y besa, saluda al bebé quien le regala unos gorgoritos graciosos. Emmett sigue siendo el loco despistado pero nadie puede negar que adore a su familia.

—¿Cómo está la abuela más bella del mundo? —saluda Edward sonriendo mientras carga a su sol, su hija Liz, quien es un milagro que esté con nosotros. Mi querida Bella tenía un problema en la matriz que le impedía tener hijos, ambos se habían resignado a que tal vez adoptarían pero Edward sin que ella lo supiera siguió investigando, cuando encontró un médico que podía ayudarles, hablamos y le dije que sería ella quien decidiera, así que habló con ella que rápidamente aceptó, tuvo que pasar todo el embarazo en reposo, pero valió la pena porque mi querida Liz es un verdadero Ángel.

— Mi cielo, pero mira que guapos vienen —Eli los abrazó y le arrebató a Liz de los brazos— ¿Cómo está esta preciosura? —dijo acomodándole los hermosos rizos color cobre como su padre, ganándose una serie de balbuceos y besos babosos que la hicieron reír a carcajadas.

—Buenas noches papá Tony —rió Bella abrazándome, después del embarazo nuestros lazos afectivos se estrecharon aún más, la abrace y besé con inmenso cariño, como la hija que es.

—Buenas noches, hermosa, ¿Cómo estás? —ella quedó abrazada de mí, mirando a Liz jugar con Eli y a Edward ponerla al tanto de las ultimas gracias de mi nieta.

—Muy bien, cuidando a Sol día y noche, sabes que ella es y será siempre lo primero —parpadea las lagrimas, ella abandonó su carrera para dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a su hija, eso hizo que la admirara aún más pues ese era su sueño y ahora…

—Sé lo que piensas pero no sabía cuanto anhelaba ser mamá hasta que me dijeron que no podía, ni cuanto deseaba disfrutar de cada minuto con mi sol, hasta que la tuve entre mis brazos.

—Ya tío Edward suelta a mi mami Eli, que te la vas a acabar —se quejó el pequeño Nathan, ni tan pequeño es el mayor de mis nietos seguido por Ethan por cinco minutos, son gemelos e hijos de mi niña, de mi pequeña Lizzie, su embarazo fue una maravillosa sorpresa para todos; estos pilluelos vinieron a alegrar nuestras vidas.

—Ven aquí celosillo, que siempre serás mi nieto mayor y ese lugar especial nadie te lo quita —Mi hermosa le entregó a nuestra Sol, Liz, a Edward, quien me la entregó a mí, me miró con esos preciosos y enormes ojos azulados y comenzó a balbucear, de seguro contándome mil cosas de las cuales no entendía ni la mitad.

—Buenas noches a todos —Ethan siempre tan correcto, son tan opuestos como el día y la noche—. Hola mamá Eli, estás preciosa —dijo entregándole una rosa del ramo que traía en las manos.

—Wow, muchas gracias mi cielo —sonrió abrazándolo y besándolo, luego él saludo a las mujeres presentes entregándoles una flor, al final nos saludó a los hombres.

—Pero no pasa nada con que yo la cargue exagerado —se quejó mi muy super embarazada hija, creíamos que no llegaría a estas fechas pero parece que mi nieto quiere pasarlas en la barriga de mamá.

— Lo sé, pero Ammy quiere estar con papá ¿Verdad princesa? —dijo Justin acomodándose a su hija de un añito en el brazo y, ella inmediatamente se acurrucó contra él, no tengo idea a quien pudo sacar lo tímida.

—Buenas noches familia —saludó mi hija antes de saludarnos con un beso en la mejilla y abraza a todos.

—Buenas noches —saludó Justin antes de hacer también el recorrido de saludos, Ammy sólo nos dio un besito baboso pero sin soltar a su "papi".

—Esto si que es una celebración ¿No crees amor? —dice eufórico Eleazar caminando hacia nosotros con el brazo alrededor de su esposa, Carmen, quien luce espectacular.

—Eli nunca escatima, cielo, casi estoy segura que contrató un escuadrón para que dejen todo perfecto —sonríe Carmen saludando efusivamente a mi hermosa. Quien corresponde de la misma manera.

—Esto querida mía, es obra de las manos de mi amado esposo y mía —se pavonea emocionada y más cuando los niños comienzan a aplaudir y todos les secundamos.

—Gracias, gracias —hace reverencias y todos reímos.

—Te dije que empezarían sin nosotros —dice Gianna mientras cubría con una manta a su pequeño hijo Chad.

—Tú lo escuchaste, estaba estornudando —declara Thomas preocupado.

—Es normal, pudo ser el polvo o cualquier cosa —suspira Gianna—. Amor, nuestro hijo es mas resistente de lo que piensas, debes bajarle a tu estrés o serás tú, quien terminará en un hospital.

—Sólo lo quiero cuidar —se queja infantilmente.

—Cuidar, no sobre proteger —le habla tiernamente y dándole un tierno beso.

—Lo siento —sonríe y besa la frente de su hijo. El pequeño y tan anhelado Chad de apenas una semana de nacido.

—Buenas noches a todos —saluda Gianna con una sonrisa.

—Buenas noches cielo —saluda Eli besándolos a ambos y cargando al bebé, que solo suspira y se acurruca contra su pecho.

—Pasemos, que es tarde y la cena se enfría —dice mi hermosa emocionada y toma mi mano para entrar.

—Sí y también hace hambre —dice Emmett ganándose una colleja de Martha y otra de Bella.

—Qué bueno que no lo dije —añade Jacob provocando que él también reciba una colleja de Nessie—, pero si no lo dije —se queja.

—Pero lo pensaste —lo acusa ganándose una ronda de risas.

—¿Te luelió papi? —pregunta Jackie trepando al regazo de su padre y este asiente— Bacha toy acuate —dice y se arrodilla en sus piernas—. Sana, sana colita le lana, si no sana ahoda, sana manana— recita acariciándole la cabeza y de paso despeinándolo todo.

—Wow, mi hija tiene poderes mágicos ya no me duele —asegura abrazándola y besándola.

—Mami, no gopees a mi papi se va a haced tonto —habla enfurruñada.

—¿Quién dice eso Jackie? —pregunta Nessie mirando a Emmett, que se encoge en su lugar —. No le hagas caso cielo, tu tío Emmet no sabe lo que dice —asevera.

—Chi sabe mami, poque él ya se hizo tonto —ahora sí que nos reímos hasta el cansancio mientras que Emmett no encontraba donde meterse, eso le pasa por decirle cosas a los niños

—Papá por eso es muy inteligente, mamá nunca le pega —defiende Nathan.

—Uff, mejor ni decimos lo que le hace, porque hay bebés presentes —asegura Ethan provocando que todos nos sobresaltemos.

—Tienes razón, eso n ose puede decir frente a los niños —secunda Nathan.

—Cielo, ¿Qué es de lo que hablan? —pregunta Lizzie a punto de reventar a carcajadas.

—Pues que siempre lo traes de caballito, sólo cuando estas embarazada te carga como novia, pero cuando no, pareces changuito colgada de su espalda —" aclara" Nathan mientras Ethan asiente con la cabeza apoyando a su hermano, no aguantamos mas y reímos a carcajadas.

—Señora Masen, la mesa está puesta —anuncia un mesero.

—En ese caso pasemos —dice ella emocionada abrazándome y guiándolos a todos al enorme comedor para que podamos caber todos.

—Todo huele delicioso mamá Eli —asegura Justin ajustando a Ammy a su sillita.

—Espectacular, como siempre Eli —felicita Carmen a mi mujer, la cual estaba radiante de alegría.

—Dejemos los halagos para cuando comamos, estoy seguro que sabe mil veces mejor de como se ve —digo acomodando la silla de mi amada esposa y luego tomando mi lugar.

Las voces no paran, todos charlan emocionados y mi Eli los mira con ojos acuosos de la emoción, tomo su mano sobre la mesa y la llevo a mis labios dejando un dulce beso, gesticulo un "Te amo" ganándome una sonrisa maravillosa llena de dicha, amor y felicidad.

—Esto es misión Imposible, no se ni por donde empezar —dice Emmett emocionado viendo toda la comida de la mesa.

—Sería bueno iniciar con un brindis —asevera Charlie mirándome— ¿Qué dices socio? —levanta su copa incitándome.

—Tienes razón Charlie, es un buen momento para brindar —levanto mi copa, todos imitaron mi acción —. Si enumerara una a una las cosas por las que quisiera agradecer se me fuera la vida en ello, doy gracias por la vida, por esta maravillosa familia que día a día va creciendo con nuevos — miro a mis nietos, porque todos lo son—, y viejos elementos —sonrío hacia Charlie, Patrick, Eleazar, Carmen y Ellen, quienes levantan su copa entendiendo la broma —pero sobre todo por el amor de mi vida, la mujer mas perfecta sobre la tierra, mi amada esposa, mi compañera quien me ha dado dos hijos maravillosos como lo es ella, brindo por mi Eli y por todos ustedes, nuestra familia.

Todos levantaron sus copas, bebieron y mi Eli se pone de pie, y secándose la lagrimas.

—Brindo por todo lo maravilloso y bueno que la vida me ha dado, que son ustedes, mi familia que tienen un lugar en mi corazón y así será siempre. Brindo por mi esposo, que es mi todo —me guiña el ojo y me pavoneo —, pero también brindo por esas cosas no tan buenas, que también son lecciones para apreciar más lo que se tiene. — Siento tristeza, sé, que hubiera deseado que Carlisle y Esme estuvieran con nosotros, pero sus hijas no pueden ser bienvenidas en nuestras casas, desgraciadamente ambas son de mal entraña—. Doy gracias y brindo por mis niños, mis bebitos hermosos, que iluminan mi vida más que mil soles. Los amo a todos —levanta su copa y brindamos con ella.

Todos hicieron su brindis, unos más largos que otros, algunos graciosos pero todos agradecidos principalmente por la maravillosa familia que somos.

—Espere al último —afirmo Emmett levantando su copa—, porque sabía que nadie brindaría por la deliciosa comida que vamos cenar, brindo por la familia, el amor y la comida —alza la copa y todos imitamos su gesto cerrando con el los brindis.

Como indica la tradición, doy gracias y, comienzo a partir uno de los enormes pavos.

—Wow mamá, esto está riquísimo —dice Edward saboreando la cena.

—Gracias cielo, me alegra que te haya gustado —contesta emocionada Eli.

—Gustado es poco, me ha fascinado —sonríe y limpia la boquita a la bebé, quien saboreaba su papilla, también cortesía de la abuela.

Con unos balbuceos y gorgoritos agradece a su padre, quien sonríe como si hubiera recibido el mejor de los premios.

—¿Escucharon Mamá Eli y Papá Tony? —sonríe Bella— Nuestro pequeño sol también dice que está delicioso —nos guiña el ojo antes de volver a darle de comer a la bebé, quien saboreaba con ganas la comida, al parecer tiene algo de su tío Emmett.

—Debieron atarearse mucho y con anticipación para tener todo esto —comenta nuestra nenita Lizzie mientras observa todo.— ¡Mira esa montaña de regalos! —abre enormemente los ojos

—Hay mamá, es que abuelo Tony y abuela Eli, son super amigos de Santa y, vino a dejar los regalos con tiempo porque somos muchos los que recibimos aquí —le explica serio Nathan.

—Tal vez Santa este enamorado de la abuela Eli como Charlie, bueno, no lo culpo, ella es tan hermosa —asegura Ethan provocando que las mejillas de Charlie y de mi Eli se sonrojaran. Desde que nació Ethan es muy apegado a ella, fue con la primera que abrió los ojos, Eli, fue su primer palabra; con ella y Lizzie dio sus primeros pasos. En un principio mi consuegra se puso un poco celosa pero entendió que no era algo que se hiciera con maldad o ventaja, y ahora se ríe de sus cosas.

—Suegra, creo que me mudare contigo, esto esta exquisito —bromea Justin provocando que Lizzie haga un puchero —. Aunque su hija heredo sus dotes culinarios —corrige con cara de miedo. Provocando que nos riamos y nos ganemos una mirada ceñuda de Lizzie y de Ammy, defendiendo a "su hombre".

Bromas, risas, pero sobre todo mucho amor compartimos. Ver los rostros de toda mi familia, sanguínea o no, fue todo un placer y orgullo, miro a Eli que se sienta en la alfombra con nuestros nietos, que están desesperados por ver sus regalos. Es una noche especial y por eso se les ha permitido desvelarse.

—Creo que un café nos vendría bien —dice Charlie palmeándome la espalda mientras señala la montaña de regalos.

—Concuerdo contigo Charlie, esto parece que nos llevara hasta el amanecer —ríe Eleazar.

—No sé, donde van a meter tanto regalo, todos estos, más los que traemos en el coche —niega Patrick con la cabeza.

—Tony, Eleazar, Patrick y Charlie, vengan y abramos estos regalos —nos llama mi hermosa emocionada, todos nos sentamos alrededor del árbol y Nathan junto con Ethan y Jackie reparten los regalos.

Eli mueve los labios diciendo un "Te amo", pero el movimiento no coincide con su voz, parece una de esas películas mal traducidas donde el actor habla en un idioma diferente al audio.

—Tony, anda quiero terminar con las compras antes de viajar —dice la voz pero sus labios gesticulan algo diferente.— ¡Anthony Masen levántate ahora! —me sobresalto, abro los ojos y miro a mi Eli tan hermosa como siempre mirándome ceñuda

—¿Y los chicos? —volteo hacia todos lados, el árbol está puesto pero ya no hay regalos debajo, se ve mas pequeño, ¿se encogió?, aunque viendo bien la decoración parece haber cambiado.

—Tony, en serio me estas preocupando. ¿Por qué miras la casa como si no la reconocieras? —se escucha realmente preocupada y trato de entender lo sucedido, parpadeo algunas veces y me ubico en el verdadero momento y en el espacio que estamos… Nuestros hijos están estudiando en la UCLA, sus parejas son maravillosas al igual que las familias de ellos, pero no hay Nathan, Ethan, Ammy, Sol, Jackie, Chad, no chicas embarazadas.

Suspiro y sonrío bobamente, cierro los ojos y elevo una plegaria dando las gracias por tan maravilloso sueño y deseando que se haga realidad…, dicen que los sueños en realidad son anhelos del corazón. Y yo anhelo esto, una gran y maravillosa familia.

—Ahora sonríes como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, creo que llamare al medico o te llevare al hospital.

—Tranquila mi amor, es sólo que he tenido el mejor de los sueños.

—¿Ah, si? Espero que sea realmente bueno para que te haya tenido tan profundamente dormido y que despertases tan desorientado.

—Te lo cuento y tu juzgas, aunque estoy seguro que estarás de acuerdo conmigo de que es un maravilloso sueño —digo levantándome y abrazándola.

—Me lo contaras en el camino, ahora debo ir a recoger el pedio de los vestidos de las chicas, nos vestiremos en el hotel antes de ir a la playa a recibir el año, no puedo creer que tendremos a nuestros hijos y a sus parejas con nosotros, hubiera sido muy triste que ni Bella, ni Justin pudieran estar en navidad.

—Lo bueno que nuestros hijos son nobles y entendieron que ellos quisieran estar con su familia.

—Bueno, menos plática y más acción vamos que no queremos que se nos haga tarde.

La llevo al centro comercial y durante el camino le narro mi sueño, mi Eli emocionada llora de la emoción.

Como si se tratara de una boda y no de una despedida de año las mujeres se arreglan en una suite mientras que los hombres en otra.

Las mujeres se ven hermosas, Bella se sonroja cuando la halago de lo bien que le queda su vestido, y mi princesa hasta me modela, la imagino con la barriga del sueño y sonrío emocionado, Ella se verá hermosa. Y que decir de mi Eli, me deja sin aliento con su belleza y dulzura.

Cenamos en un restaurante cerca de la playa para el cual se necesita reserva con mucha antelación, o con un yerno con conexiones, en nuestro caso fue lo ultimo, de ahí caminamos por la playa hasta un lugar donde hay una bella decoración con mantas en la arena, antorchas champagne y flores.

Nos pusimos al día sobre su navidad y familia, ya se me ocurrirá algo para hacer una reunión familiar en la que estén Charlie junto con Patrick y Ellen, los padres de Justin.

El tiempo vuela entre risas y cuando menos pensamos era hora, hacemos la cuenta regresiva, brindamos y nos damos cada pareja el primer beso de este año, esta es nuestra realidad por ahora, nuestra pequeña familia, pero algún día se cumplirán nuestros sueños...

—¿Riendo solo de nuevo Tony? —ríe Eli mientras disfrutamos viendo los fuegos artificiales.

—Sólo estoy recordando mi hermosa, anhelando tener una navidad tanto o mas maravillosa que en mi sueño.

—Eso seria un sueño hecho realidad, muero por ser abuela, espero que pronto suceda.

—También yo, pero mientras llega la momento disfrutemos todo lo mejor de este año, porque el tiempo que se va no vuelve —afirmo mirando al horizonte.

—Y cuando el futuro llegue lo disfrutaremos también —beso su frente y la abrazo más fuerte.

No sé, si ese sueño se hará realidad..., pero ahora es una Anhelada Navidad.


End file.
